Shouhei Soyokaze
Shōhei Soyokaze is a Shinigami with former ties to the Shinsengumi but left due to the fact that he felt he could accomplish more by being working with the PSDA. At the given time he works as a waiter at the prestigeous and well-liked Cafe Mōsou - which is located somewhere in eastern Karakura Town, the place has many visitors and it is renowned for its calm and cozy atmosphere. While still in the Shinsengumi he worked as a member of the ACO Division beneath his Captain Kenshin Yagami; and from those years in the Shinsengumi he learned many of his current skills and talents; before he entered the Shinsengumi however, he was a member of the Kidō Corps, this leads to him possessing several additonal skills which are unique to those of that profession. Appearance Shōhei's build is impressive for a Waiter, and he has a lean body - seemingly excersising at regular intervals. He's also rather tall, standing at a whole 6'5 feet in height, and as such he dwarfs most of his colleagues. Shōhei appears calm and composed, he's warm and friendly; a trait required as a waiter - and most of all, polite. When he's not at work he wears a black shirt and brown slacks; quite the ordinary sense of dressing it serves to prove that while preffering to look good he doesn't make too big a deal out of it. There is hardly any difference between Shōhei's Shinigami form and his Gigai one; as in great similarity to the Visored he wears the same outfit in both forms, depending on what he wore in the first place, though he seems to make use of Soul Pills nonetheless; he's horrible at choosing them and usually just picks them at random: Something which has left him with a "Chappy" at more than one occassion. Personality Shōhei's work as a Waiter at a prestigeous Cafe has left him especially concious of his mannerisms, choice of words and general ettiquette - this is subconciously transferred to his everyday behaviour which gives him a rather likeable personality overall, as most people tend to enjoy others being humble towards them. This also includes a generally non-violent way of dealing with problems. Despite this though, Shōhei is fully capable of acting in an aggressive manner when the situation calls for it, and while non-violent he's been known to hashly escort troublemakers out of the Cafe; this also applies to his encounters with Hollows, which he kills without remorse. He's also been known to occassionally, though this is especially rare - send stray pluses to Soul Society. History Young Life Shōhei grew up in a small household in Rukongai, the family was quite well established, and they had surprinsingly few problems; prompting Shōhei to live a happy and fulfilled childhood despite the location of their home. Somewhere along the way it was discovered that Shōhei had latent Spiritual Power, though it wasn't of any great worth, he was sent off to train at the Shinō Academy nevertheless. Shinō Academy Shōhei was an attentive student at the Academy; and he got good grades in most fields, though he had to work hard for each achievement as being just a regular student, he was facinated with the concept of Kidō, so much that he spent alot of time working on it in his spare time, despite being only average at it at first he gradually managed to surpass the other students in this field - and upon graduation he was congratulated to have Kidō provess that was above the average. He was classified as an "Ordinary" Shinigami and he'll very likely not be remembered as anything great in the history of Soul Society. Time as a Shinigami Prior to his defection during a mission in the Human World Shōhei was a Seated Officer of an unknown Squad - he worked hard and earnestly but he was constantly exceeded by senior Officers which lead to him feeling slightly stuck, this in adition to certain other events lead to his defection. Time in the Human World Shōhei was able to incorporate well into the Human World, while he was unable to directly influence it in any way up until Urahara invented the Gigais he was still content in polishing his skills a s he saw fit and train without restrictions, something which somewhere along the way lead to his refined skills. In recent times he has taken the study of a Waiter and currently works in the prestigeous Cafe Mōsou as one of its many waiters. Plot Nothing as of yet Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Shōhei is known to possess a considerable amount of Reiryoku, being roughly equal in power to that of a high-ranking seated officer; his level of Spiritual Energy is known to be higher than those of similiar standing because of the fact he regularily attembs to expand it in order to make it easier for him to use spells in battle; a true testament of his power is that he's capable of casting spells in the eighties at full power if nessecary; although it does tire him considerably and he usually needs to rest immediately afterwards. Swordsmanship Specialist: Shōhei possesses some skill in Swordsmanship, though it ain't anything of note; his skill in it is usually limited solely to basic feints and straightforward attacks; when it comes to combat, Shōhei always prefers Kidō over Swordsmanship Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shōhei's skills in this field is strongly lacking at best, and he's only known to possess the bare minimum of skill required for Seated Officers, nothing worthy to note here: The knowledge however comes in handy when escorting troublemakers out of the Cafe. Kidō Master: 'While in the Academy his skills with Kidō was easily at the top of his class, and as a Shinigami it was still concidered to be slightly above average; prideful of his abilities with Kidō, Shōhei began to further his knowledge in the field so as to improve - this lead him to seek out the Kidō Corps upon graduation, where he was accepted rather quickly --- and there his skills flourished as he learned many secrets to the art. However, he didn't attain actual mastery until a few decades after his defection - he's able to cast spells up to level 86 without incantation in both Bakudo and Hadō: Anything beyond that requires the full incantation though and he's incapable of casting many spells in the nineties altogether, not because of a lack of skill, but because his own energy resserves are simply insufficient in the task of keeping up with the output of energy. *'Ijō Senkaimon (以上穿界門, "Greater World Penetration Gate"): Being a former member of the Kidō Corps, Shōhei possesses the ability to make a Senkaimon should he so wish to do so; Shōhei's Senkaimon though, is noted to be more useful and elaborate than the normal Senkaimon frequently employed by Captains and High-ranking officers in the Gotei 13 as it unlike theirs can be used to traverse trough all worlds, not simply Soul Society ---it is also capable of working like an ordinary portal by transporting Shōhei and his allies from one point in the world to another; Ijō Senkaimon, despite its usefulness can only be employed once per day ---due to the great strain that it put on Shōhei's mind and energy. *'Harasu' (晴らす, "Dispel"): A top-secret spell only taught to those in the Kidō Corps; it basically allows Shōhei to dispel protective enchantments, magical traps, offensive spells and even the attacks of Kidō-type Zanpakutō trough a very special spiritual frequency and along with a particular hand motion -this spell shears away at any spellwork in the area and attembs to decompose it instantly - it is however known that this ability is only capable of dispelling Kidō and such up until a certain level though; and furthermore, the drain on his energies is quite intense. Shunpo Expert: Shōhei's skills in Shunpo was concidered to be quite above the average in his Shinigami days, being compared to some of the lower-ranking officers of the Second Division. He's proficient enough to be capable of keeping up with those of similiar skill quite neatly as well as keep up with more proficient practioners for a short while if nessecary. Skilled Assassin: Being a former member of the ACO division of the Shinsengumi it comes as no surprise that Shouhei is a skilled assassin; and trough his time there he's learned how to mask his own Reiatsu and is quite knowledgeable about the anatomy of Shinigami, Humans and Hollows alike - if a task is beyond his abilities as an Assassin he's known to adapt by using Kidō on the side in order to decrease the possibility of failure. Stats Shōhei is a Rangiku-Class Character﻿ Zanpakutō Oboruzuki (おぼろ月, Hazy Moon) - Shōhei's Zanpakuto takes the shape of a Chōkuto, with a black sheath and handle which is usually worn horizontally just where his back meets the lower regions. Its form as a guard-less weapon has forced Shōhei to become rather proficient in its use. *'Shikai: 'Oboruzuki's release command is "Captivate", followed by the name of the Zanpakuto itself; when released its outward appearance doesn't change at all, which makes it rare in comparison to most other Zanpakuto. Shikai Special Ability: Oboruzuki's ability is the creation and manipulation of figments, sounds and images created from nothing. These can be used to confuse the opponent in battle, and depending on their complexity, have the potential to inflict damage as well ---the power which is dependent on the amount of effort Shouhei puts into their creation, and by direct extension how much energy he expends as well. Oboruzuki's abilities expand vastly beyond simple parlor tricks though as each of the figments and illusions created can be set to follow a script determined by Shouhei; Oboruzuki's normal illusions are visual illusions which means that they can be seen by everyone present even if they were not the original target for the illusions in the first place, it is worthy of note that all illusions that Oboruzuki creates automatically fools the Spiritual Senses as well. Oboruzuki's illusions aren't perfect though as they're incapable of fooling all the five senses at once, its maximum being four out of those five ---a feat which requires great concentration on Shouhei's part and a good deal of energy to supply; Oboruzuki somewhat makes up for this by that the illusions are self-sustained once created although they can still be disbelieved; it is a good deal harder than it sounds as Oboruzuki invokes strong images and plays upon the senses it attempts to fool in order to make illusions as powerful as at all possible ---Oboruzuki is unique among Zanpakuto in that it possesses low self-esteem and should its illusions ever be disbelieved it will seal itself out of shame, and refuse to be released again until it has regained its confidence, a process that can take various amounts of time, depending on how elaborate the illusion that was broken was - and only illusions that fool at least three of the senses are viable to elicite this particular response from Oboruzuki. Oboruzuki also possesses the ability to reinforce its own illusions as nessecary -- by adding additional components to the illusions and deceptions it so skillfully weaves; these components can be virtually anything that affects the mind and its not uncommon for Shouhei to weave highly elaborate illusions as a result, which are known to affect large areas and include multiple people, creatures, objects or environmental effects ---by weaving together the five senses as he sees fit in order to create a more complete picture: Oboruzuki is also peculiar in that it is capable of summoning and maintaining an indefinite number of illusions, provided that Shouhei can keep up with the accumulating strain on his resserves, that is. Oboruzuki's greatest danger though is that if an illusion seems believable enough to the opponent it is indeed capable of inflicting damage in the form of phantom pain: While the pain, nor the injury is actually real it feels so genuine that it can serve to further unfocus the opponent, thus making them less likely to be capable of seeing trough its illusions, in relation to this, all of the damage the opponent has "suffered" is clearly shown as wounds and while this has never happened, it is theorized that if the opponent is "killed" by the illusions the result is that they fall into a coma for unspecified amounts of time - although it is possible to awaken them. ﻿ Category:Male Category:Shinsengumi Category:Gotei 13 Category:PSDA Category:Heroes